villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rushu
Rushu is the main antagonist until the middle of the second season from the 2008 French animated series Wakfu (for which Qilby takes the role of main antagonist completely). He is the tyrannical king of the demons and the Fab'hugruta realm. He has always aspired to enter the pantheon of gods. He accuses Sacrier of having taken his place. It was he who pushed the arrival of Djaul as protector of Desiember, and the creation of this month. Rushu was one of the ten firstborn Demons of the Krosmoz, but eventually exterminated 8/9 of his brothers and sisters during the first millenia of their existence and named himself the one and only King of Demons. Case in point, his personal power alone is on par with the gods. He was voiced by the late Marc Alfos in the French dubbed version, and Jimmy Hibbert in the English dubbed version. Personality As Rushu is more often mentioned in relation to his servants than shown in the media, his personality isn't entirely defined. His thirst for power and destruction is unquestionable, and his natural propensity for evil in general is no surprise. His involvement in the second season of the animated series does not depict him as being particularly clever, although he is constantly plotting to take over the World of Twelve. Rushu terrifies even the major Shushus. He's seen using minor ones as projectiles, incinerates a bunch of others just because they were in the way, and continues to demean Rubilax even after the guy accomplished something pretty profound for the time. To exemplify how bad of a boss he is, most of Xelor's demonic lieutenants used to work for Rushu until they defected due to his insufferable behavior. So far that we've seen, he's a straight-up bully. He uses his minions as projectiles, incinerates several more because they were in the way, drinks through a straw made out of someone's spine, destroyed everything else in his world (apart from the Shushu) and wants to invade the World of Twelve out of boredom. Rushu's loud, big, violent and bombastic, and his short-term plans involve crushing everything in sight. The latter is more controlled, crafty and careful, not to mention that has more visionary plans in mind. Bonus point to both of them for being rather demon-like. Appearance Rushu seems to be like a colossal demon with brown skin, orange eyes, eyebrows and a long red beard, he has two gigantic horns and pools of lava go through them, as for his physical, is quite corpulent, highlighting a muscular amount in his arms, behind their shoulders near the back, they detail some rocky and dark points. Wearing a toga to get dressed, fastened to a skull-shaped belt. During his second invasion, Rushu will have to face Goultard. This adversary being particularly tough, he is obliged to deploy all his power by resuming his normal appearance. Revealing that its true form is that of a tall being, blue with tentacles and a yellow eye. History Past Story Rushu was the oldest of the demons. He began his career with a demonic coup: He decides to kill all his brothers and sisters. Since then he was master and lord of the Fab'hugruta, the demonic plan, that reigns with an iron hand (red) wrapped in a steel glove (with spikes). All who have horns have bad breath and bad faith. But being the king of the Fab'huritus is not enough: He wanted to conquer the universe, and to become bigger than the gods. In the Dofus Art Book Session 2, everybody discovered that Rushu has been eyeing the World of Twelve since its inception. The twelve major gods who witnessed the birth of this world had taken care to leave Rushu alone. But the latter did not like to be sidelined so when Xelor, the god of time, created the Clock of the Seasons, Rushu forcibly introduced a twelfth month: the month of Descendre, that of the demons. He has entrusted the demon Djaul with this month's guard, making him the only Shushu allowed to stay in this world. Brakmar Founder Rushu saw that the temples dedicated to the worship of each of the twelve major gods continued to grow. The number of worshipers was increasing day by day, and Rushu felt quickly aggrieved. Being a demon, he could not create a worship dedicated to his person, so he ordered Djaul to build Brâkmar, a city in his honor. This city was to be the embodiment of vice. Djaul set to work creating a city whose size and reputation could rival that of Bonta, the city of lights. The rivalry that existed between the two cities degenerated into a war known as the Purple Aurora. These events are reported from Volume 6 to Volume 12 of the Dofus manga. This war will even involve Arty and Goultard. The fight will end with Brâkmar's victory. However, as this conflict involved the guardians of the different months of the year (supernatural entities) it ended up tearing the fabric of time. Lethaline Sigisbul informed the Midnight Demoness of what was happening. The situation totally exceeding it, the Midnight Demon had to call the god Xelor to the rescue. The latter intervened and put things exactly back to where they were before the fight. The dead have risen and the buildings have been rebuilt by magic. For Djaul and Rushu, it is a bitter failure. Take a New World In volume 8 of the manga Dofus we discover that Rushu had the opportunity to invade the World of Twelve thanks to two humans who managed to open a dimensional portal. The twins Karibd and Silar saw their parents killed unjustly by the royal family, then they were humiliated and beaten up all their childhood by the villagers. They hoped that by opening this portal to the world of shushsus, they would invade and kill everyone who mistreated them. Unfortunately, when they arrive in front of Rushu, they are very disappointed because the only thing Rushu wants to do is kill them by crunching them, they find it too fast, not cruel and without any refinement. Rushu is ultimately far below his reputation. The two brothers realize that they have spent their lives setting up a diabolical project and that everything falls apart because Rushu is not worth much as a demon. Now they only want one thing: to end life quickly. But Rushu is irritated by their words. He asks them to demonstrate what it means to be "really bad". In a few minutes, they can demonstrate that they are experts in torture, whether physical or psychological. It must be said that they have been victims of this kind of abuse for many years. Rushu has to admit that he is a bit rusty and that he has a lot to learn from these two. He entrusts them with the task of building a giant dimensional portal and training his shushu armies to torture humans. Theoretically, Rushu should not invade the human world, but since Karibd and Silar broke the pact by entering his world, he now has the right to invade their own. During the preparation of the project, Rushu sympathized very much with the twins, when everything was finally ready and the demons began to invade the World of Twelve, Rushu transformed them into a demon to thank them. According to him, the twins have always had a demon soul, now they have the body that goes with it. The army of 1,000 shushus led by Djaul and Brumaire thus razed countless cities in a matter of months. Those who were not killed were enslaved to build the city of Brakmar in honor of Rushu. On the orders of Rushu, many shushus went in search of the Dofus, four of them managed to find one, but they crossed paths with Goultard and left their lives there (see Shushus of Rushu). The Shushu Rubilax was also defeated by this terrible warrior, but rather than being killed, he offered to surrender and serve him by becoming the shushu of his sword. On Goultard's death this sword returned to Dally. Present Days The Message When everything was in place, Rubilax entered into inter-dimensional communication with Rushu to share his plan, but instead of congratulating him, Rushu treated him with contempt. Doubtful of his leadership abilities (considering that he saved a human) Rushu then entrusted the conquest of the world to Shushu Umbridge. Rushu did not measure the situation very well because in doing so he pushed Rubilax to rebel against him. Indeed, Rubilax has not agreed to be treated. Crossing World In episode 36, Anathar is quick to present his prisoners to Rushu the King of Shushus who has a small account to settle with Rubilax since their clash in episode 31. Rubilax is forced to come out of his sword and resume its true appearance that we had already seen in episode 22. The fate of the prisoners is quite simple, Rushu seems to want to kill them by taking his time. Only Yugo is an exception to this sinister project. Indeed, resuming the idea of Rubilax, Rushu intends to use the powers of Yugo to create portals that will allow him to send an army of Shushus in the world of humans. Apparently his only ambition is not conquest but destruction because his shushus are bored a lot since they destroyed everything they could find in their own world. While Rushu explained his projects by laughing, Tristepin calls him by calling it "barbecue". Rushu having a rather limited sense of humor, he is going to punish Tristepin by killing him with one punch. Fortunately Rubilax intervenes pleading for him and his companions to undergo the Rush. This event is the favorite pastime of the Shushus. The rules are quite basic: the victims must survive as long as possible in an arena where there are 666 Pyrashus (kind of piranhas on legs). Of course we can not come out alive from such a test, but Rubilax thinks that dying is what can happen to them better in this world. At least the Rush allows participants to "die like warriors". Despite a situation that seems hopeless, Sadlygroove can not hide his enthusiasm. The opportunity to perform in an unbalanced fight makes him crazy. Rubilax on his side seems very dark, so Sadlygroove will try to cheer him up by reminding him that they are "pals". Rubilax remains cold and seems to reject the friendship of Dally, but as soon as the fight has begun, we must not be very thin to see that Rubilax watches over Sadlygroove and protects him. The advantage of Rubilax is that his power allows him to become bigger and stronger with every shot he receives. Despite this, the Pyrashus are too numerous and they begin to devour him. Yugo rushes to his aid and eliminates a good half of the Pyrashus who ate it. Sadlygroove, who managed to recover his sword in Anathar's body, arrives in turn to remove the last Pyrashus who were still nibbling at Rubilax. Unfortunately, these critters have had time to "consume" much of Rubilax's energy. The latter can no longer maintain its gigantic size, it shrinks at a glance and finally it returns to its original size (about 1.50 meters). When Rushu sees Grany, we discover with astonishment that he has a panic fear of Meow-Meows (cat). This funny will allow Rubilax to pull himself together and ask for the Rushu, that is, die in the arena fighting a horde of Pyrashus. The fight is uneven, but thanks to a happy combination of circumstances, they will manage to flee and return to their world to the great despair of Rushu. Meeting and Deal So when Qilby offers him help to return to the World of Twelve, Rushu does not hesitate a second, when he reaches the Crimson Claw Archipelago, his dream is finally fulfilled. He therefore proposes to him to open a dimensional portal between the world of Shushus and that of the humans in exchange of which Rushu promises to help him to fight Phaéris. Rushu feels that Qilby is not completely honest with him because he is surprised that Qilby is ready to sacrifice his world only for revenge and to recover a Dofus. His presentiment is justified, Qilby intends to take wakfu from all living beings on the planet to power the Zinit reactors and get him off the ground. This implies that all life will disappear from the surface of the planet including those of Rushu and his shushus Once again leading his army of Shushus through a portal, the lord of the Shushus finds himself confronted by Goultard for the second time. This time, the demi-god is in full control of himself, but even more unexpected is the fact that he has taken over the role of Iop god. Despite his considerable power, Rushu is no match for the "Warrior God" and calls all of his Shushus to him, absorbing them to increase his own power and even the odds. This opponent being particularly tough, he is forced to deploy all his power by resuming his normal appearance. We discover then that he is actually as big as a human. Rubilax explains that his giant appearance serves only to impress his opponents. While the outcome of their fight is uncertain, Goultard manages to send Rushu back through the portal right before it shuts, thereby repelling the entire invasion as practically all Shushus were inside the demon lord's body. In the final credits for season 2, the new Iop god and Rushu are shown fighting for what is assumed to be a fairly long time. Other Appearances Dofus Game Is seen as one of the main enemies, appearing only in photographs because despite not having had a physical appearance, his role and history are very important in the game, so that his servants will be present in his reign. Wakfu Game The Rushu's presence in this game is more present, since there is an armor of him where the player can appear to the King of the Demons, releasing a rock that will fall directly towards his opponent, doing considerable damage. Dofus Comics In volume 8 one discovers that Rushu had the opportunity to invade the World of the Twelve thanks to two humans who managed to open a dimensional portal. The twins Karibd and Silar saw their parents killed unjustly by the royal family, and then humiliated and beaten up by their villagers. They hoped that by opening this portal to the world of shushs, the latter would invade and kill all those who had abused them. Unfortunately, on arriving in front of Rushu, they are very disappointed because the only thing Rushu wants to do is kill them by crunching them, they find it too fast, not cruel enough and without any refinement. Rushu is ultimately far below his reputation. The two brothers realize that they have spent their life building a diabolical project and that everything falls into the water because Rushu is not worth much as a demon. Now they want only one thing: to finish quickly with life. Wakfu OVA'S Once the portal was closed, Goultard stayed to face Rushu. Their struggle lasted several years, but in the end, in episode 2 of the 2014 FVO series, everybody see that Rushu finished in carpet under Goultard's feet. With this visual alone, it is difficult to know if he is KO or if he is dead. Even though he was not dead because of Goultard, it is likely that the Dragon Mount that crashed on his palace will have completed it. Krosmaga Within the game, appears as one of the characters to choose, unlocking it with the most battles won, having their own cards, in three different phases. Also in the dungeon mode will allow you to face Rushu, the terrible master of the fab'huritus, in devilish combats. Rushu has very powerful cards and does not hesitate to change the rules of the game to gain an advantage. Playing in dungeon mode will cost kamas for each attempt. In return, in this mode you can win exclusive cards that you can add to all decks. Season 3 In the first episode he appears in Sadlygrove's account when he had to stop him and his evil forces from Fab'hugruta, allied with Qilby the eliatrope. Gallery Images Rushu.png|Rushu appearance in Dofus games. anry rushu.jpg|Angry Stare of Rushu. old rushu.jpg|Rushu old desing. rushu and qilby.jpg|Qilby and Rushu. Rushu and goultar.png|The Master Goultar taking rushu directly to the Fab'hugruta world. Rushu defeat.png|Rushu's defeat. rushu laser.png|Rushu sooting Sufokia armada's ships with his laser blast. rushu punch.png|Rushu uses his great fiery punch. rushu hammer.png|Rushu armor set with a hammer. rushu boulder.png|Rushu holding a giant rock. rushu grin.png|Rushu's malevolent grin. Rushu_in_wakfu_game.png|Rushu in the game of Wakfu. Videos Goultard vs Rushu|Goultar vs Rushu Wakfu saison 2 OST - Rushu|Rushu theme song Trivia *He is one more giant-size and brute strong villains in Wakfu, along with Ogrest. *Rather in the second season introduces him as the new main antagonist, although after Qilby's reveal, he turns out to be a part of the Big Bad. Subverted in the form of Qilby who is a new antagonist, with whom he makes the true villain. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Dark Knights Category:The Heavy Category:Businessmen Category:Rivals Category:Monarchs Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Strategic Category:Enforcer Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Deities Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Paranormal Category:Slaver Category:Military Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Arena Masters Category:Krosmoz Villains Category:Warlords Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Titular Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gaolers Category:Cataclysm Category:Possessor Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Man-Eaters